


Waking Up

by asemori



Series: Mama Bear's Supremefamily [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, No Plot/Plotless, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemori/pseuds/asemori
Summary: Peter waking up in another place than the place he went to sleep is not new.What doesn’t happened often however, is when Peter decides to stick to Stephen or Tony when he sleeps.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Mama Bear's Supremefamily [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138136
Kudos: 109





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just like my previous fic, Peter calls Stephen mom, Tony dad, and occasionally Stephen calls Peter his cub. This story has no plot, no concrete timeline, just some supreme family fluff.
> 
> This fic was inpired by ElisaPheonix's mama bear works.
> 
> Also, I'm sensing a theme with my works title 😂

The first thing Peter sees when he woke up that morning was his dad, who was reclining on the bed and working on his Starkpad. Peter was curled around Tony’s leg with his head on Tony’s lap, and when he looked around he realised he’s in his parents room. He scrunched his eyes to try and remember what happened last night that he was sleeping here. The last thing he remember was they were having family movie nights in the family room while cuddling close to Stephen and they’re both laying on Tony’s lap.

“Morning bambino. You fell asleep last night while cuddling with mom and decide to stick to him.” Tony said when he realised his son is awake with a confused look. “I tried to get you to unstick but you refused to wake up so we decided to just take you to bed with us.” Tony said while fondly laughing.

“Urgh, I guess I was so tired yesterday and mom must felt warm that I didn’t want to let go. Sorry dad” Peter said sheepishly. He really didn’t remember sticking to his mom before he fell asleep.

“It’s okay bud. I think mama bear secretly enjoys it” Tony whispered as if it’s a big secret while ruffling his son’s hair.

“Where is mom anyway?”

“He went to the kitchen to start on making breakfast. I wanted to go and help him but this morning you decide that you want your old man cuddles instead, so I only managed to sit up before you stick and hold me down.” Tony said with mirth in his eyes. “It’s okay baby. Stephen said to let you sleep for a little while he makes breakfast.” Tony quickly added when he saw Peter’s look of guilt. 

Although not always, Peter waking up in another place than the place he went to sleep is not new. When they’re having movie nights or even just cuddling together in the family living room, Peter was usually lucid enough when it’s his bedtime for his parents to guide him to his bedroom before falling asleep. But sometimes when he was having a rough day or a very long and tiring day, when he finally gets to be warm in mama bear cuddles or feeling safe in his dad’s strong arms, he will fall asleep very quickly. If it’s late enough, Tony or Stephen will just carry him to his bedroom so Peter has found himself waking up in his bedroom even though he didn’t remember going there to sleep the night before. 

What doesn’t happened often however, is when Peter decides to stick to one of them when he sleeps. They can never get him to unstick, except to wake him up so Peter can consciously unstick. Tony was more willing to wake Peter up to get him to do just that, but Stephen absolutely refused to do so when it happened, citing that these moments are numbered before Peter goes to college in a few years. During these moments, they will just carry Peter to their master bedroom. 

“It’s better to appreciate these moments now while you can. The next thing you know he will no longer needs us or too embarrassed for our cuddles.” Stephen had said to his husband last night after he settled down and get comfortable on their bed with Peter’s head on his shoulder and body curling around him. Stephen looks sad when he said it, no doubt envisioning a future where his cub no longer living with them and he can’t get cub cuddles whenever he wants to. Tony was more optimistic though. Realistically he knows the time will come when Peter leave their family home when he’s older, but he doubt the times when Peter will be too embarrassed for mama bear cuddles is anytime soon. He knows for a fact Peter absolutely love mama bear cuddle, and also an absolute mama’s boy.

Tony didn’t said it out loud though, just lay next to Stephen and their son after he kissed both on their head, and soon fall asleep after making sure Stephen is asleep first. When he woke up the next morning, Stephen was getting out bed while Peter was curled around him with his hand loosely draped on Tony’s chest. When Tony tries to gently move away from Peter however, his son had unconsciously stick to him. “Just let him sleep for a little more.” Stephen had chuckled. “He was complaining about the long day he had when he came home yesterday. He must be pretty tired to sleep this long. We’ll wake him when it’s time to eat.” With that Stephen went out of the room to start on breakfast and Tony had settled down with his Starkpad.

“That was half and hour ago, and judging by the smell, I think he’s almost done. Wanna go get breakfast?”

Peter nodded and quickly get out of the bed “Race you the kitchen old man!”

Tony chuckled while following Peter at a more reasonable speed.

When he arrived at the kitchen Peter was already seated at the kitchen island while eyeing the bacon and egg Stephen was putting on the plates. 

“You know, next time Peter sticks while he’s asleep, we just need to tempt him with food to get him to wake up.” Tony said while sitting next to his son. “The way he just zoomed out of the room with the mentioned of breakfast is impressive.”

“Sorry about last night mom. I guess you were really comfy” Peter said sheepishly while looking up at the sorcerer.

“Good to know I only pass as a good pillow” Stephen said jokingly. 

“Nonsense Stephanie. You also make a good heater.” Tony said while attempting to take a plate, while Peter did the same with another plate.

Stephen just swipe the plate further out of his family reach and look at them impassively and muttered “Thanks, I guess. I feel so appreciated by my family.” 

Both Tony and Peter laughed while going to Stephen and peppered him with hugs and kisses.

“I’m sorry Stephanie. We really do love and appreciate you. You being warm and comfy is just an added bonus.” Tony said while Peter nods along with an enthusiast “Yeah mom!” 

“Okay, okay. Eat your breakfast you two troublemakers. You’re only being nice because you want food.” Stephen said, but was laughing so they know he was joking. Both Tony and Peter nods while grinning unapologetically.

After breakfast Tony and Peter helped with the dishes while Stephen enjoys his tea and they talked about what they’re going to do next. Tony and Peter decided they want to continue working on the latest idea of Peter web shooter so they retreated to the lab after that while Stephen decided to visit the Sanctum to look for several books he had been meaning to read.

————

“Why are you still here?”

Stephen raised his eyebrow at the question. Stephen had been in the sanctum library for a while now, already having found the books he was looking for and decide to stay and read there without any interruption. Wong put the books he was carrying into the library on the tables in front of Stephen.

“Don’t you like, have a child you need to feed right about now?” Wong said while looking at Stephen expectantly. Stephen glanced at the clock on the wall and realised it is already a little over lunch time, and if he didn’t make Tony and Peter eat they’re just going to continue working in the lab without breaks or food. 

Stephen sighed internally. He must be so deep in the mothering hole if even Wong knows what he usually does during this time. “I guess I should go and make sure they eat something” Stephen sighs, as if it bothers him to do so. But Wong can see past his act as he squints at Stephen but decide not to say anything.

The sorcerer decided to stop by at Peter’s favourite Thai restaurant and ordered their usual before making a portal back to the tower family room. As expected there was no sign of his family so they must still be in the lab. He put the foods in the kitchen and went down to the lab. From the door he can hear the loud Metallica song currently playing in the lab and Stephen cringe at the sound. 

“FRIDAY music off, please.” Stephen said to the tower AI when he entered the lab and the song promptly ends.

“Boys, how does Thai food sounds right about now?” Stephen said when he’s next to them. Both boys looked up to him followed by a rumbling from Peter’s tummy. Tony and Stephen laughed and Peter just smiled sheepishly at them. “Well I guess that’s your answer Stephanie. FRIDAY, please order the usual from the Spider Baby favourite place.”

“Actually I already bought them before I came back from the sanctum. It’s already in the kitchen.” Stephen said quickly before FRIDAY could answer.

“Oh sweet. Food!” Peter quickly get up and left his parents behind.

“Huh. You were right. It is impressive the way he zoomed out at the mentioned of food.” Stephen said while walking towards the elevator with Tony.

“Come on mom! Dad! I’m so hungry I feel like I could eat a horse right now.” Peter said loudly to urged his parents to move faster from where he was waiting for them in the elevator.

“Come on Stephanie. You heard the baby. Before he left us here and we have to take the stairs instead” Tony said while chuckling. 

“Not a baby!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well not entirely happy with how this turns out but let me know if you enjoys it!


End file.
